Life After Lisa
by gaia-x-goddess
Summary: On Lisa's birthday, Ianto is left feeling confused and, when Jack doesn't help, who willl help him move on? Janto fluff. Now with two chapters. Rated T for the second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

_Just some Jack/Ianto now I've finally actually seen cyberwomen and I'm working on a serious story._

Ianto broke away from the kiss first.

"What's wrong, Yan?" Jack asked, feeling the change in his lover's mood.

"I…you…today…you should know…" Ianto whispered.

Jack, alert now, whipped his head round in alarm. "Are you okay Yan?"

"How could I ever be okay? It was…her birthday. Today. Her birthday…"

Oh crap. Jack had hoped Ianto had moved on, living to honour Lisa by not grieving.

That was how Jack dealt with the deaths of loved ones…

"Listen Yan. She wouldn't want you to spend your whole life grieving, she would want you to live, to have a life, to be happy for her…"

"It's easy for you to say!" Ianto shot back, the emotions taking over his usually calm appearance.

"You think?" Jack shot back, angry now. "You think I haven't lost people? In all the bloody years I've been alive and you think it doesn't hurt? Birthdays, Christmases, you think they don't hurt? Do you?"

"I…" Ianto was lost for words. He'd never considered…Jack was always so happy…

"Yeah." Jack's tone was hard as he stood up and left the kitchen.

* * *

Owen glanced up. "Jack? Has Ianto finished shagging you now? Can he MAKE THE COFFEE?" he yelled, obviously trying to make Ianto hear him. Jack ignored him and carried on to his office.

"Jack? Are you okay?" Gwen asked, hurrying after him.

"Leave me alone, Gwen." Jack told her bluntly.

Gwen paused, hurt and confused by Jack's tone. "Jack? What's wrong?" But he carried on walking.

Tosh glanced at Owen significantly. "Whad'ya think happened?" she whispered.

"Check the date. Cross reference it with Jack and Ianto, find out whether anything happened." He suggested. She nodded and went back to her station.

* * *

Ianto leaned by the coffee machine, angry and confused. He hadn't meant to anger Jack like that…but Lisa's birthday had been a special day, the time they had moved in together…he felt a pang of regret. His whole life had been taken away from him. And what did he have now? Jack. Jack, who wouldn't care if he went missing. Jack, who'd just find another person to shag, another person to make completely fall in love with him.

Jack was his life, his reason for living.

Lisa was his life though, wasn't she?

He felt confused, wondering who he loved. Lisa or Jack? Past or present?

Owen entered the small kitchen, noticing Ianto slumped over a coffee machine.

"Ianto? Listen mate, I'm not going to ask you if you're okay but…well, did Jack ever tell you how I got this job?"

"No." Ianto didn't really care. He was sure, knowing Owen, it involved sex and drink. And, probably, aliens.

"My fiancé…she was…well, she had an alien growth inside her head. It killed her. She could have been saved." Owen sounded dour.

"Like Lisa, you mean…" Ianto was interested now, trying to picture Owen in a serious relationship, actually in love, committed…

"Yeah. Ianto, the pain never goes away but it becomes…you can deal with it. Even if it reminds you of her…whenever you fancy someone, whenever you love someone…even if it reminds you then, it's deal able. And-" he took a deep breath. "Jack's right. You've got to move on…for her." Ianto nodded.

"I just feel...frightened…it's selfish, I know, but I don't want to be hurt again…"

"He loves you too. He wants you to move on for Lisa for your sake, but he does want you, Ianto. You're not just a shag to him…" Owen muttered. "Look, I hate doing this, but it's so damn obvious you love each other! So please, it's driving us all crazy!"

"Are you sure?"

"I know you loved Lisa, and losing her is hard but maybe Jack is what you need to help you with that. Yeah…I'm sure."

Ianto just nodded and headed to Jack's office, ignoring everyone else's glances.

Ready to let Jack Harkness help him move on.

_Hope you enjoyed and that it fitted in with the characters as much as possible. Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

_This is dedicated to **space-invader-x** as she requested for a chapter on how Jack helped. Thanks for reading. Xx_

"Jack?" Ianto asked as he entered the office.

"Yan." Jack sounded miserable. "Come to _move on?_"

"You…you were listening…?" Ianto whispered.

"Sounds like we've been stupid." Jack turned around, treating Ianto to a grin even though both of them knew Jack's heart wasn't exactly in it. "Everyone else has known that I…"

"That you what Jack? That you…love me?" Ianto spat. He couldn't help being annoyed at Jack for listening into a private conversation.

"Yeah. I promised myself I would never fall in love again…that it wasn't fair…but I guess you can't help it can you?"

"You really love me?"

"I…I love you, Ianto Jones. Yeah, I really love you."

"Don't sound so miserable." Ianto joked. "Jack, I…I think I love you. But this guilt…inside me, all the time, making me think of Lisa…"

"Okay." Jack breathed deeply. "I know I'm crap at psychology but, well, I know how I deal with this okay? So just listen."

"Right." Ianto nodded.

"Remember a time when you were ill or something, when you were with Lisa. Remember how that felt… was she happy that you were ill? Or sad?"

"She was sad." Ianto whispered. Jack noticed his tears but pushed on, not unremorseful, but knowing he had to help Ianto and this was the way to do it.

"Yeah. She was sad, wasn't she? She didn't like you being ill. Now remember a time when you were happy. How did she feel?"

"When I made amends with my mum. I was happy…she was pleased for me, she was happy too." Ianto said, smiling through his tears.

"Yeah. So, do you think Lisa would want you to waste your life grieving over her? Being sad forever? Or do you think she would want you to move on, be happy but honour her?"

"She…she would want me to be happy…" Ianto said. "She would want me to move on…"

Jack came over and kissed him, hard, both of them finding pleasure in each other, Ianto not holding back but kissing Jack back.

"Now Yan…" Jack said, his eyes glowing with delight. "Now how do you feel about being with me?"

"I feel…no more guilt…" Ianto told him unbelievingly. "But do you really love me Jack? Can you love me?"

"I used to think I couldn't love again…but then...then I met you, Ianto Jones. That day with Lisa…you never told me but you broke my heart."

"Because I loved someone else?"

"No…well, there was that as well. But you actually made me feel bad. What was it you said? "_I just clean up your shit, no questions asked_"?"

"I think that was it." Ianto agreed. "It was true…then."

"Yeah. Then." Jack said. Then he asked. "I'm never going to disrespect Lisa or anything Ianto, okay? So…are you okay with us being together now? It's not just shagging, okay, so are you alright with it?"

"I don't have a choice Jack…I love you." Ianto replied, kissing him again softly, out of love.

"I love you too but I would stop because in…ooh, ten seconds, someone's going to come to see whether we're killing each other in here…" Jack said.

"They should know better then to sneak in on us by now…" Ianto laughed, stopping all the same.

"Have I helped, Yan?"

"Yeah. Maybe…maybe there can be life after Lisa after all."

"There is Ianto, I promise." Jack murmured, kissing Ianto's neck, sliding his tongue down…futher and futher, tearing Ianto's clothes off as he went...

* * *

Owen and Tosh laughed when they heard Gwen's shriek of apology.

"Told her not to go up there…" Owen said.

_So thanks for reading...i might update it, just add some more Janto fluff..._


End file.
